Valentine Best Man
by Calex
Summary: Ginny’s tired of men. She’s had a few of the finest. Then when one of her best friends decides to get married to her ex, she discovers the impossible. “So men aren’t complete bastards after all…” Very much a GinnyBlaise (masc.) fic. One Shot


Author: Calex

Title: Valentine Best Man

Rating: R

Spoilers: None, really.

Disclaimer: Not mine, not at all. All belongs to JK Rowling and her amazing mind. I'm just borrowing the characters and using it for my own…means. ^_^

Distribution: FF.Net, Cauldron Chronicles, Wicked Dark Magick

Dedications: To all my faithful reviewers, and also my best buds: Silveretta, Lunatic Ladybug, Jas, Leena and everyone else I might have managed to finagle into reading this and the rest of my stuff. Hope you like it. Thanks to Annibug to my new obsession of Oliver Wood, my next story is starring him, don't worry.

Summary: Ginny's tired of men. She's had a few of the finest. Then when one of her best friends decides to get married to her ex, she discovers the impossible. "_So men aren't complete bastards after all…"_ Very much a Ginny/Blaise (masc.) fic. However, I do own Anthea. 

One Shot

Valentine Best Man

_Tuesday, 14th January _

_I hate Tuesdays. I've decided. Almost as much as I hate being single and living with 3 people who are in love. It's sickening. Everywhere I look, there are couples. Ridiculous, I tell you. Going to work everyday, I'm surrounded. Men and women, boys and girls, hell, even men and men or women and women. I'm sure I even spotted a threesome or three. Sorry, slightly bad pun. Was that a pun. Ugh. _

_Friday, 17th January_

_Something has officially topped Tuesdays. Fridays. Fridays are now my evil days. Going off to sulk, now._

_Sunday, 19th of January_

_Met up with Hermione today.__ Still going out with Harry. Those two really do have to wake up to the fact that they don't love each other and that they love my brother. Wouldn't want to be around when that blows over. Hermione's depressed and was drinking too much with her Caesar salad. I have officially decided to hate her. She thinks she needs to diet. Oh, and what size clothes does she wear? A size 8, I tell you. Bloody oblivious…witch. Sigh. Musn't get too mad. She is my best friend, after all. She's been accepted as the next Transfiguration professor in Hogwarts, McGonagall has decided to go on a Sabbatical. Whatever that means. _

_Tuesday, 21st January_

_Met up with Ollie.__ Still as sweet as ever. Am ever so glad that we stayed friends after that little fling. Thank Merlin he didn't find out about Malfoy, though…_

_Wednesday, 22nd January_

_Have found someone I hate more than Friday. Might've mentioned him before. Tall, blonde, good looking, rich and exceedingly arrogant. Yes, yes, that bloody bastard, Malfoy. Can't believe him, the very nerve! I just want to throttle that little pasty, arrogant, snarky…ferret! Bloody arrogant bastard, pretentious git! Grrr… Well, I suppose Luna wouldn't be so happy for me to kill her fiancé. That had been a bloody surprise. I can still remember the day I found out…_

"Um, Gin?"

            Ginny looked up and smiled warmly at her best friend. Luna Lovegood looked decidedly uncomfortable and was shifting from foot to foot. Ginny frowned. Something was up.

            "Yes? What is it, Luna? Gods, it's not my brothers, is it? Are they all right?" Ginny strode over to Luna, blind panic on her face.

            "What?" Luna looked startled. "No, no nothing like that. I just…I was..I..Oh Gods," Luna closed her eyes. "I have something to tell you."

            "Oh." Ginny looked relieved. Despite popular belief, she loved her brothers dearly. She really didn't want them to be dead. Or maimed. Well, the last bit depended. Only she could do the maiming, though. And only if they did something as daft as scaring off a possible boyfriend. "Well, spit it out, then."

            "I..I…" Luna stammered. A soft flush tinted her pale skin a soft pink. Ginny detachedly admired the effect. She really must make Luna embarrassed more often, she looked quite lovely…Wait. No, she didn't just get lesbianic thoughts about her best friends. Ginny flushed. Not that she had anything against lesbians or anything, just that this was Luna. Her bestest friend from Hogwarts. Who knew everything about her, even that little fling with Malfoy. And the real reason she didn't mind him so much. Or the real reason to why she liked strawberries…Dear Gods. More flushing. Unlike Luna, Ginny knew that she looked like a tomato when she was embarrassed. 

            "Ginny, are you alright?" Luna said with some concern. Ginny was ripped from her thoughts and stared at Luna in confusion for a while…Oh right.

            "Oh." She said. Then, brightly. "I'm fine. Really. What were you about to say?"

            "Oh yeah." Now, Luna started flushing again. And again, Ginny noticed how cute it was on her…Stop it, Gin. Stop it right now. Ginny must have been staring for longer than she was aware of, because in the next moment, she was jolted by Luna's hand on her shoulder. She almost jumped out of her skin. And almost hyperventilated.

            "Ginny, what is the matter?"

            "No..nothing." Ginny stammered. "I'm fine, really."

            "Please," Luna snorted. "I know you. We've only been best mates for six years."

            "I…I guess we have," Ginny said, somewhat dazed as she stared at Luna's pink mouth. If she just leaned down slightly…"

            "Ginny?" Luna now sounded nervous_._ Ginny tore her gaze away from Luna's soft, pink, delectable lips. She gulped.

            "Yes?" She said, huskily.

            "Wh…Why are you staring at my mouth?"

            "Well," Ginny said conversationally. "Because I'd quite like to do this, really."

            "What do you-"

            Luna was cut short by Ginny placing her mouth firmly on Luna's. Luna let out a little squeak and Ginny used that to her advantage to probe her tongue gently into Luna's mouth. Luna stiffened, and Ginny wrapped her arms around her waist. Luna melted. Ginny wasn't sure how long the two of them were standing, snogging, but they soon pulled back. Luna's eyes were wide and she stared at Ginny, breath coming out in pants. 

            "I…I didn't know you.."

            "Neither did I," Ginny murmured, staring at Luna's mouth hungrily. Luna nervously licked her lips and Ginny nearly groaned. The sweet taste of Luna's mouth lingered on hers, the softness so different from the usual firmness she felt when snogging a bloke. And Luna could kiss, very well. Dear Lord.

            "I…I don't know what-"

            "Luna?"

            Luna's eyes snapped over to Ginny's heavy lidded ones.

            "Y..Yes?"

            "Shut up and kiss me again." Ginny said, silkily, but moving to do so herself. Unfortunately, a smooth voice made her pull back, startled.

            "Weasley, do stop molesting my fiancée."

            Ye Gods. Ginny pulled back from Luna like she had burned her. Her eyes went to the doorway where she saw a certain platinum blond leaning lazily, gaze heavy lidded and a smirk curving those wickedly sensual lips she had taken such pleasure sucking into her mouth…No. Bad Ginny. Stop thinking about Malfoy's mouth. Then his words caught up to her brain.

            "Your what?!" she shrieked, staring from Luna to Draco. Luna looked apologetic.

            "That's what I was going to tell you about," she said, licking her lips. "Well, before you..you…"

            "Tried to eat her face," another smooth voice said, from the doorway. Ginny turned around in apprehension and wished she could sink through the floor. Standing behind Draco was the object of many a witch's sexual fantasy, Blaise Zabini.

            "Kill me now," she whimpered.

_... Anyway. Malfoy. The bloody amazing bouncing ferret. Him of the great high handedness. Bloody stupid wanker. If I get my hands on him, he'll wish he'd never been born. Ugh! I cannot believe he set me up with a date! To his wedding! What, does he think me unable to find my own date? Am I that undesirable to have my ex find a date for me? I hate him._

_Friday, 24th January_

_Today,__ is not only my least liked day, but I also spent it with the person I absolutely loathe. No, it isn't Malfoy. Someone actually beat him for that position. Who, do you ask? That bloody ponce, Zabini. Gaylord. Also known as my date to the biggest social event, ever. I'm going to kill Malfoy, slowly. Why did he have to get the only man who had witnessed my kiss to Luna as my date? He's trying to torment me, I swear. I will kill him. And slowly. Very slowly. I'll get Fred and George to help me torture him, they'd enjoy that. They always did hate him and his pasty arse._

_Saturday, 1st February_

_I hate weddings. I hate looking for something to wear. Luna is adamant that the wedding should be a muggle style affair, so I bought a dress in __London__. Muggle London. I must admit that I quite like it, Luna forbade me to wear black, bloody bossy woman. So now I have sinfully slinky thing in forest green. Paid with Malfoy money, of course. Ah...I just found punishment I quite enjoy. He's paying for my wardrobe, and for Luna and I to spend some time in a magical spa before the big day. Us girls must look pretty and all that. Glad I managed to convince Luna to invite the Dream Team, I enjoyed the look on Draco's face when he found out about it, very much._

_Tuesday, 4th February_

_Sigh. Wedding on Valentine's Day. How horribly clichéd. I wouldn't think Malfoy would droop so low. And I'm stuck with Zabini. Well, at least he's good looking. As long as he keeps his mouth shut, I'm perfectly happy. It's when he opens that trap of his that I realise that he's not that charming prince he looks like. Actually, no. Zabini should talk. Talking would make me forget that he looks like…someone. No, I will not run away from this fact. I know why I don't like Zabini. I know why I hate Malfoy asking him to be my date. It has nothing to do with that little thing with Luna…and everything with the fact that he looks like Tom. Tom…he still haunts me, 9 years later. They don't know that my aversion to Zabini has to do that he looks like the Dark Lord's twin. They don't know what happened, 9 years ago. Luna and I weren't friends until 4th year. It was Malfoy's father that put in that diary. Zabini…frankly scares the hell out of me. That's why Harry's so wary of him, not because Zabini flirts with Hermione. But because he knows. He Zabini discomforts me so much, and why Zabini discomforts him_. _ I don't know what I'm going to do, though. I have to get over this. Like I said, it's been 9 years. He hasn't bothered me, he's dead. But it's hard to forget someone who stole your innocence._

_Thursday, 6th February_

_Zabini knows I'm afraid of him. He wants to talk. Oh Gods, what do I do? I'm going to call Harry._

_Harry wasn't much help. Said that he should come with me. But I know I must face this alone. Harry says he'll be there for me if I need him. Bless him. If he wasn't such an oblivious git, I'd love him. But I've been through that, once. Like the old proverb: once bitten, twice shy._

Floo call with Harry:

            "Harry?"

            "Ginny? What's wrong? Is it Ron? Your brothers? Parents?" Harry looked worried. Ginny smothered a grin at the thought that she had been like that when Luna had wanted to tell her about Draco.

            "No, no. They're fine. I just…I'm…Harry. You..You know Zabini," Ginny said, hesitantly. Harry stiffened, then nodded.

            "Yes. What about him?"

            "Well… You know that..that he…that he looks like…Tom?"

            Harry stiffened further. "His name is Voldemort, Ginny."

            "No," Ginny said, stubbornly. "He isn't Voldemort. They might be the same people, Harry, but Tom wasn't Voldemort, not yet."

            "He tried to kill you." He said, angrily.

            "He took away my innocence, Harry. He tried to take my soul. But he wasn't Voldemort," Ginny said, quietly. "Voldemort would have been worse."

            "I don't want to fight with you, Gin."

            "Then don't."

            Harry sighed. Then nodded. Ginny relaxed, some. "What did you want to tell me about him?"

            "Well…" Ginny hesitated. "He's not completely thick, Harry. He knows that something about him is bothering me. He…he thinks that it's best for the future (and Draco's wedding) for us to be friends."

            "Yes, I suppose," Harry sighed. "I just-"

            "I'm not finished, Harry."

            "Sorry." Harry looked sheepish. "Go on."

            "Well," Ginny took a deep breath. "Heaskedmetohavelunchwithhiminorderforustotalkcoshewantstoknowwhyidon'tlikehim."

"Ginny, slow down," Harry said, with a smile. "I don't speak frantic teenager." [a cookie for anyone who can tell me where I got that line from].

            Ginny took another deep breath and forced herself to say it out. 

            "He asked me to have lunch with him in order for us to talk because he wants to know why I don't like him."

            "What?!" 

            "Why did I guess you were going to react like that?" Ginny mused, more to herself, but he heard her, anyway.

            "Ginny, I'm only worried for your sake."

            "I know," Ginny sighed. "I really do know. Harry, you're the only one who gets it."

            "You know I care for you, Gin. You know what I think about this."

            "You don't want me to go near him," Ginny smiled, wryly. "I know."

            "But you're going to do it anyway, aren't you." He made it more of a statement than a question.

            "You know me too well, by now."

            "Yes," he said, seriously. "I do."

            "I'm going to be fine, Harry."

            "I know." His face softened. "I just…worry."

            "Needlessly, young man," Ginny teased, using a tone that reminded him so much of Molly Weasley.

            "Yes, ma'am."

            Ginny laughed. "Thanks, Harry."

            "Hey," he said, softly. Ginny sobered and looked at him. "You be careful, alright?"

            "I always am, Mr. Potter."

            "I'm serious."

            "So am I."

            They had a mini staring contest. Then Harry sighed. "I'll always be here if you need me, Gin."

            "I know, and I appreciate it."

            "I love you."

            "Not as much as you love my brother, you git." She teased.

            "What?" Harry looked startled. "What are you-"

            "I _know_, Harry. Even if no one else knows."

            Harry sighed. "How long?"

            "Possibly forever. Realistically, probably only when we went out. Why do you think I chucked you?"

            "Ollie was making eyes at you?" Harry said, sarcastically. Ginny laughed.

            "Merlin, no. Ollie was just an excuse, and a good shag. I always knew you were gay, Potter."

            Harry flushed. "I'm not…"

            "If you finish that sentence, I will wallop you, sir."

            Harry laughed. "I guess I should get used to it, huh?"

            Ginny sobered. "Talk to Hermione, Harry. Before it all blows up."

            Harry sighed. "She loves him too, you know."

            "I know."

            Harry suddenly let loose a mocking laugh. "Oh, look at us, the pair of us. Quoting, here. "Both trying to hide who we are, both unable to do so". I never realised how much I relate to that."

            "A Knight's Tale?" Ginny raised her eyebrow. "How I missed you're gay is beyond me, Potter."

            "I'm quite a good actor, if I do say so myself."

            Ginny snorted. "Hardly. I was too busy banging Wood and Malfoy."

            "_Malfoy_?" Harry sounded scandalised. Ginny laughed. 

            "Yes, I shagged the ferret. It's over. Long ago, but it happened."

            "Ginny."

            "Love, you cannot say that Malfoy isn't Shaggalicious."

            "Well."

            Harry paused.

            "Ahah!" Ginny crowed. "I knew it! You fancy Malfoy!"

            "I do not!" Harry denied hotly, but he was flushing. Ginny grinned wickedly.

            "Good actor, eh? Fess up, Potter. You think Malfoy's fanciable."

            "Ginny," a warning tone clear in Harry's voice, but he was still red. Ginny grinned.

            "I'll never let you live it down, Potter."

            Harry groaned. "Come on, Gin. Aren't you the one that pointed out my love for your brother?"

            "There is that. But it doesn't mean that you don't think that Malfoy's shaggable."

            "Ginny."

            "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're embarrassed?" Ginny purred. Harry scowled at her and she laughed.

            "Later, Potter….Lord, that rhymed."

            "Owl me about Zabini."

            Ginny's mischievous expression melted. She nodded. Then she ended the floo. She sighed. Well, there was no use sitting around. She really should figure out what to say to Zabini. With a yawn, Ginny stood up and stretched lazily, like a cat. Then she shook her head. Later. Now she wanted to sleep.

_Friday, 7th February_

_Oh gods, oh Gods, oh Gods._

_I'm meeting with Zabini, today. I'm hyperventilating. What am I going to do????? I need to calm down, I know, but I just…What do I say to him? What should I say? Oh yeah, I was afraid of you because you reminded me of the younger version of the Dark Lord, who had used me as a pawn to open the Chamber of Secrets and put out his little evil messages and who tried to take my soul as well as my innocence 9 years ago???? Merlin. He'd think I was mad. I **am** mad. Oh Gods, oh gods. _

_Just thought of another thing: what do I wear???????_

_Saturday, 8th February_

_Saw Zabini yesterday. Settled for muggle clothes. Black slacks, a black cashmere jumper over a pressed red shirt. Hair done up in a messy bun and I wore my pearls (necklace and studs). I wore my black leather strapped watch and a pair of red heels (they matched my shirt, don't worry). I brought a red handbag, and painted my nails red. I looked calm, cool, collected and sophisticated. It went well…until he asked me what was wrong. I'm afraid I broke down and did say what I thought I'd say. Very sarcastically, very hysterically. Surprise was, he didn't think I was mad. He just looked at me quietly and said he was sorry. He apologised. He **apologised**!!!! Ye gods. I can't believe he did that. I think this wedding business isn't going to be so bad, after all._

Meeting with the Tom look alike

            Ginny was decidedly uncomfortable. In fact, uncomfortable was an understatement. Nerves fluttering, her stomach felt like it had been tied up in knots. She knew she looked impeccable, she had that much pride. She had the sinking feeling that she would break down, today. So she'd get what she could. 

            She looked around the crowded café and wished she was anywhere but here. She looked around, the café's theme was Parisian sidewalk, and sketches of people lined the wall. Artists were all over, the food was French and the café was charmed to look as if it was outdoors. It was quite nice, and the reason why he'd suggested here was not lost on her. She wasn't thick. She knew he'd chosen a public place to make her more comfortable. It was great, really, to see that he was that…considerate.

            Ginny was so busy looking around that she missed his arrival. What clued her in was probably the sound of the chair being pulled back. She didn't glance at him, merely kept looking around. She knew it was stupid, knew that she had to face him sooner or later, but she just didn't want to see his face. Tom's face. Sad fact was that she was scared.

            "Virginia."

            She turned, then, and found him looking at her. She looked down, his face was intense and she'd seen that expression too many times on Tom. As long as she didn't have to look at him, she knew she'd be fine.

            "Yes?"

            "You know why we're here?"

            "Thought you wanted to take me out on a date, Zabini," she said, lightly.

            "Virginia."

            "Don't tell me that isn't the reason after all!" she exclaimed with mock hurt. "You wound me, Zabini."

            "Virginia."

            "Or perhaps you couldn't get enough of my charming company." She looked at him through lowered lashes. "Did my kiss with Luna get you…_hot_?"

            "Merlin," he sighed. "Will you bloody well shut up?"

            Ginny was startled. And annoyed.

            "Well, that was rude," she huffed. Zabini raised an eyebrow.

            "So was ignoring me while I tried to get your attention."

            "That's different," she said, blithely. The eyebrow rose a bit higher.

            "Pray tell me _how_."

            "I'm supposed to be the flighty one. Didn't you hear?" Ginny could hear the note of bitterness in her tone, but couldn't help it. 

            "Virginia."

            "The name's Ginny, Zabini. If we want to do this wedding thing, we might as well get used to calling each other by our nicknames."

            That infernal eyebrow inched evermore higher. "Then don't you think you should call me Blaise?"

            Ginny tried, unsuccessfully, to raise her eyebrow. It didn't work. So she settled with sarcasm, instead. "Why, Zabini, I didn't think you cared."

            "I don't," Zabini said, bluntly. Ginny looked stung. 

            "No need to be so vehement."

            "Look," he said with a tired sigh. "That came out wrong. Draco's my mate. Has been for a long time. This wedding of his is important to him, I'm not going to screw that up by arguing with you. There's obviously something wrong. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were scared of me. To which I don't know why. I've never bullied you or your family. I've never done anything violent. But you're so defensive around me. Bloody hell, is it so wrong for me to find out why?" he looked at her. "Why are you scared of me?"

            Oh, Merlin. He'd come right out and said it. What was she going to do, now? Ginny started shivering. She couldn't stop. Her whole body started to shake. She noticed Zabini look at her in concern, though. He leaned towards her and used a hand to brush away an errant strand of red hair away from her face, and she pulled away from him, like he was going to burn her.

            "Ginny, what **is** wrong? Why can't you tell me?" he sounded frustrated. Ginny shook her head, still trembling. She thanked Merlin for the semi-private booth the two of them shared. A few of the waiters were already looking their way with concern. At that moment, though, she couldn't really care. Her eyes were locked on his and she said, a touch hysterical, a touch sarcastic, what she'd thought she'd say, yesterday.

            "Well, I wonder. How about because you reminded me of the younger version of the Dark Lord, who had used me as a pawn to open the Chamber of Secrets and put out his little evil messages and who tried to take my soul as well as my innocence 9 years ago?"

            Ginny's eyes had turned haunted, scared. She was trembling, still, and she couldn't look at him, wouldn't look at him. Zabini didn't say anything for a long time, just looked at her, an inscrutable expression on his face. Ginny took the chance to look at him from under lowered lashes.

            "Merlin, you must think I'm mad. Going about it? Didn't you know? The Chamber of Secrets? It was opened by me in my first year. I was given a diary, where the soul of the young Tom Riddle was spelled in, and he took my confidence, he took my awe, he took my friendship, took my body, took my actions, took my mind…and he took my soul. Do you even believe me? Spread the word around, the young Weasley girl was the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets 9 years ago! Tell it to all your-"

            "Ginny," Zabini's voice was gentle. Ginny broke off and looked at him, eyes a little wild. If he'd say anything about how it was all complete bollocks and that she was mad… "I'm sorry."

            Ginny blinked. Well, this was new. She didn't expect this. She didn't expect him to apologise. She'd always thought of him as being the cool, perfect Slytherin bastard. Draco was cold, but he had an icy fire. Zabini was…well. He was Zabini. Right now, though, Zabini was slowly inching towards her. his eyes still locked on hers, as though he was afraid she'd bolt. She was kind of afraid of that, too. She was thinking about it, which was a bad sign. Well, it was good, because her natural stubbornness made her stay right there on her seat. Then Zabini touched her and she couldn't move if she wanted to. Which she didn't. She really, really didn't.

            "I'm so sorry," he whispered before taking her into his arms, where she promptly burst into tears.

_Sunday, 9th February_

_            Zabini and I have come to an understanding. We're "hanging out", as muggle teens would say. Just to get used to each other. Zabini's determined to get me not afraid of him, and I'm determined to make Zabini not such a tight arse anymore. Either way, we're going to see each other on Monday. Today we went to the movies. Zabini, it turns out, doesn't live so far away from me. We went to Something's Gotta Give, a muggle film with what is to be the love of my life. *drool* Keanu…Zabini just rolled his eyes and muttered something about women. I replied loftily that a man like him wouldn't understand. He said that that was the point. I'm very put out. I pouted. He wasn't moved. I scowled. He laughed. I don't like him anymore. _

_Well…he took me to a really nice restaurant later, to make me feel better. I made sure I spent loads of his money. He didn't even flinch when he saw the bill, paid it with a credit card. He seemed surprised that I knew that much about muggles. I just smiled. I like being all mysterious and stuff. Muggles aren't so bad, after all, Keanu is one of them. Keanu…_

_Monday, 10th February_

_            He came to the apartment to pick me up bearing not, as you might think, flowers, but a stack of (get **this**) posters of Keanu Reeves! *Squeal*. I gave him a big hug and he just rolled his eyes, again. I'm starting to like Zabini. He even charmed to posters to move. Hmm…if only I could have my wicked way with them._

_            He brought champagne. The good kind, too. We didn't drink it, though. He loathes the stuff and I felt like a pint, so he brought me to this muggle pub in the Cotswolds. To a place called __Cheltenham__, if I'm not mistaken. They have a girl's boarding school there which is the equivalent of Hogwarts (female version) in the muggle world. How strange. Zabini says that his sister (she's a squib) goes there. That's why the Zabinis didn't  follow the Dark Lord. Met his sister, Anthea. Lovely girl, same humour as he has. Bitingly dry. We took her out for the day, as she has just finished classes. She's very beautiful. Long dark hair, like his, bright blue eyes and has a faded out tan look which Zabini explains is because she's naturally tanned, but hasn't had that much chance to further tan herself. She just scowled and said not everyone could apparate in some exotic location to get a bloody tan. Never knew he did that, wonder where he goes…?_

_            Anyway, she led the way to a really wicked bar/restaurant called Jim Thompson's (JT's for short). Very, very cool-y decorated. Very exotic. There were figurines, masks, and lots of other objects (mostly made of wood) everywhere. The waiter that served us seemed to know Anthea and the two flirted for a bit. Very humorous to see Zabini fume. Have to admit the waiter was fit, though. His name is Tommy, has to be around 28 or so. Has a pierced eyebrow. Anthea and I discovered we had something else in common, asides from the fetish of leather and men in glasses. She thinks intelligent looking men are sexy, too. Zabini just raised that perfect eyebrow, instead. I swear, he has to have shaped them. Anthea and I are contemplating whether or not he is gay. Zabini unfortunately heard and glared at us. Anthea made me try the crispy aromatic duck sandwich and a divine drink called a Phuket Sunrise. I had a few of those, along with something Anthea called a "__Long Island__ Iced Tea". Merlin, that had been strong. I hadn't realised it was alcoholic, so took a deep gulp. Zabini and Anthea laughed at me._

_            That Tommy bloke hung around, a bit. Zabini was none too pleased, but I don't think Anthea minded too much. She flirted with him right back. Turns out her and her friends are regular customers, there. Regular group of hellions, they are. Anthea wants me to come back. I just might, I quite like her. Considering the fact that she's Zabini's sister, of course. Well, Zabini really isn't that bad, though Merlin forbid he hears that from me! He…he isn't what I thought he'd be like, ages ago. I mean, he's still very much Slytherin, although his is the more traditional. He isn't like Theodore Nott or Crabbe and Goyle. He's his own brand of person. _

_            We were still talking, some, when Thea's (Anthea asked to be called Thea, she said that her name never failed to make her gag) friends came in. Well, her eyes lit up when she saw them, so I'd assumed they were her friends when they came in (they were her friends, it turned out). Three girls and a guy which she introduced as Fiona, Ann, Gen and James. They waved and came over to talk for a bit, the girls seemed to have never met Blaise. Wonder why? They joined us and we talked some. They're great girls, same year as Thea. Ann and Gen were American-y whereas Fiona was British. Although she did say that she was part Greek. James looked to be about Blaise's age and I'm proud to say that I merely raised an eyebrow when I found out that he was Fiona's love interest (this conversation was made when we went for a loo break to "powder our noses"). _

_            Spent some time with Thea and we were further delighted to find out that we had the same taste in music, although Blaise did roll his eyes at our choice. Hmmph. He prefers classical, Thea said, very sophisticated, is Blaise. Likes Bach and Beethoven and Shostakovich and the like, good taste he does not have. I, for one, prefer Chopin and Tchaikovsky. What? I'm not completely thick. I do have **some** class. Thea asked me where I got my taste of muggle music from and I told her that Dad's been completely insane about muggle things since I was born, and that muggle studies was my favourite subject. I'd also gone to a muggle university, majoring in Psychology. I think that both their eyes bugged at that. When asked where I went, I replied __Columbia__. Yes, I went to an American university. Along with Luna and our other best friends, Colin Creevey and Siobhan Maxwells. Bloody amazing that all of us got into the same uni. Then I found out that Draco and Blaise had gone to a __muggle__University__, too. Somehow, they had managed to get into __Oxford__, of all places. I felt immensely jealous. I'd wanted to go to __Oxford__. _

_            Anyway, Thea got the Staind album while I got the Underworld soundtrack. She also advised me to get a movie called Zoo Lander. Whatever it was. She said that she'd bet I loved it. So, shrugging, I got it and we went. It was kind of sad to send Thea back, but she gave me her phone number and email address and made me promise I'd give her a call or an email. Like I needed prompting. Like I said, she's lovely._

_            I relaxed in Zabini's vintage Jaguar and I couldn't help thinking how nice it was. I got along with his sister and we're fast friends. We'd hung out for the past few days and I felt relaxed around him already. He was awfully kind, not to mention devilishly good looking. Oh, I know. He looks like Tom. Then again, I always thought that Tom was a good looking bloke. He doesn't look entirely like Tom. He's…a better version, and not only in looks. When he smiles, I get all sweaty. His smirk makes my knees weak and I just want to attack him when he raises that eyebrow at me…oh gods. I shouldn't be fantasising about Zabini. I won't. _

_Tuesday, 11th February_

_Had a disturbing sexual dream about Zabini.__ If he's as good in real life as he was in the dream, I'll fuck him even if he looks like Voldemort. We were doing all sorts of kinky, he'd even tied me up. I got off on that, but he preferred it when I licked the chocolate off of him. Oh Merlin. I'm calling off sick, today. I don't think I can go to work in this state. I have naked Zabini tattooed on the backs of my eyelids. I really must stop. Right. Going to sleep._

**_We're meeting up, today!!!!!_**_ Merlin, I completely forgot. I have exactly one hour to get dressed, oh what in Circe's sake am I supposed to do? *whimper*. Right. He's taking me out. To a club, a muggle club, he says. Some trendy new place that's just opened. I can do this, I will be calm. I will be fine. I'll…**what am I going to wear????!!!!**_

****

_Finished dressing with just enough time. I'd settled for a pair of black leather trousers I'd dug out from the deepest recesses of my closet and struggled to put them on. I bought them in __America__. Merlin, I'd never realised they were **that** tight. When I finally managed to get them on, it looked like the trousers were painted on me. I wore a black halter top that hugged my figure, and revealed quite a bit of my stomach. It was quite low, and quite a bit of my décolletage was exposed. The top had a phoenix sown on the front with gold thread, the wings stretched out. It was beautiful. I wore high heeled black leather boots and shrugged on a black leather coat with the same phoenix design on the back. I got into the mood, so did my face up with muggle cosmetics and I tied my hair up in a messy bun, letting some curls drop out to frame my face. Jewellery consisted of a phoenix pendant of the same design as my clothes in gold with a thin black velvet strap holding it. The phoenix fell between my collarbones. I also wore a silver ankh and that fell between my breasts. I wore my phoenix earrings and several gold and silver bands around my wrists. I had several rings on my fingers. Siobhan said that I was the only person she knew who could mix jewellery and mix it well. I've always felt honoured by the compliment. _

_Zabini arrived just as I spritzed on CK one and I think dressing up was worth the look in his eyes. He was too good to let emotion cross his face, though. Oh well, at least I got something. I also enjoyed feeling him mentally undress me as his eyes burned their way over my figure. Now, I never thought of myself as fantastically good looking or anything, but I do know that I'm not butt ugly. Men had to find me desirable, after all I went out with 3 of the fittest blokes in Hogwarts (some of them post, but hey), 2 high profile professional Quidditch players and Sirius Black, a man still fantastically good looking, no matter how old he is.  Yes, yes, I'm quite aware some of you might find it disgusting, but he is so incredibly sexy! Go on, admit it, you've thought it, too. *smirks*. Just don't tell him that, he's already got an over inflated ego as it is. Anyway, we left for the club and I spent a fantastic few hours "dancing" in close proximity with Zabini in an overcrowded, over heated muggle club. Let me tell you, I almost died and went to heaven when I smelled his cologne. He was wearing Eternity!!!! Merlin, he smelled good, too. He had to wear the cologne I loved most. I'd brushed my nose  against his neck as we danced to a slow song and nearly melted into a puddle right at his feet. When I looked up, I saw him smirking and I had to raise an eyebrow…_

"What?"

            "Remind me to thank Flint."

            "Markus?" Ginny's brow furrowed, thinking back to the ex-Slytherin Quidditch Captain at the time of Oliver. "What's he to do with anything?"

            Zabini leaned down dangerously close. Ginny's breath caught, as she imagined what his mouth would taste like in real life…only to have him turn at the very last minute so that his mouth barely brushed the shell of her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and she nearly, very nearly moaned in ecstasy, especially since his hands started wandering over her body.

            "He told me about your…reaction to this cologne. From your face, I assume Flint to be correct."

            Ginny's eyes snapped open and she met Zabini's amused face. Her skin flushed. She was going to kill Flint, slowly but surely. She gulped. 

            "I have no idea what you mean."

            "Don't you?" Zabini practically purred as his hands slid over the bare skin of her stomach to graze her derriere. Ginny gasped and arched into his body. He smirked again. "Although I have to say I'm curious as how Flint knows about it."

            "None," she said, breathlessly. "Of your bloody business, Zabini."

            "Now, is that a way to speak to a friend?" he asked with mock hurt. Ginny rolled her eyes and bit back a moan as his hand travelled upwards to graze the side of her breast. The other was playing with her fiery tresses.

            "Please," she gasped out. "You call yourself a friend?"

            "What am I, then?" he said as his hand moved to cup that breast. His thumb flicked out to pay with her nipple and Ginny couldn't suppress the moan, this time. She let her passion darkened eyes lock with his and licked her lips. She saw his own eyes flash and bit back a smirk.

            "How about lust interest?" she asked, huskily. Zabini didn't need any other coercion. He leaned down and crushed her mouth with his.

….

_Wednesday, 12th of February_

_Been shagging like rabbits. Don't have time. Just had to say. That dream? No match for him in real life. ^_^. I'm one lucky witch. Shite, he's back. Gotta go. _

_Thursday, 13th February._

_Finally left the house.__ Been calling sick to work. Thank Merlin for Valentines day. Zabini has all but moved in. He hasn't gone back except to take his clothes. I'm deliriously happy. He's sweet, intelligent, good looking, dry, and to top it all off, a bloody good shag. And he's mine, all mine. Sigh. I know it's too early, and this is probably my lust addled mind talking, but I don't think I've been happier. Anthea doesn't seem surprised. She's happy, actually. We've invited her to Draco's wedding. Said she already got an invite. Seems big brother Zabini didn't know that his little sister slept with the ferret, once. *snort*. I'm no longer surprised by Draco's ability to attract women. He's quite the charmer, and I know that from personal experience. When I commented on that, Zabini had this look in his eyes that made me want to melt. He further proved to me, when his sister was gone, how much better a choice he is than Draco. While he lacks Draco's considerable knowledge and talents, he makes up for in size and a certain talent with his tongue that will make me keep him for that reason alone. Must dash, meeting George, Fred, Angelina and Katie for lunch. Bringing Zabini. Wonder how they'll react…?_

_Hmmm…didn't go quite as smooth as I'd liked. But they're okay with it. I think they're finally getting used to me dating Slytherin scum. *giggle*. Alicia and Angelina wanted to know about his prowess in bed, of course, and I had a great pleasure in telling them. I don't think any of them will look at him the same way again…_

_He showed me yet again why I think I'm steadily falling in love with him. I'm delirious._

_Friday, 14th of February_

_D-Day.__ I've never seen Draco more panicked or Luna more unruffled. We had to pry Draco away from his room in the manor (the wedding's held in the grove of Malfoy Manor, if I forgot to say beforehand). No major mishaps happened. Luna is now Luna Malfoy, and she looked quite radiant. I wasn't very surprised when she told me she was 2 months pregnant. Zabini looked horrified at the thought that he might be shackled because of forgetfulness. *snort* Hardly. I'm not an idiot. _

_Thea seemed awfully cosy with Marcus. They'd make a lovely couple. Thea's like me, and I've always loved Markus, deep down. But we just weren't…if things had been different, maybe. After all, it could be me with Markus and Draco and Luna by our sides in a double wedding. But as the fates would have it… I'm happy that he's found someone else, especially if that someone is Anthea. It would be slightly strange for them to be together, as I'd been with him, but I'll work through the difficulties, I'm sure. I do love Markus. But, as I looked into Zabini's eyes from beside Luna, I saw him smile and I smiled, because although it's only been four days, I have this…gut feeling, this utter complete faith that soon enough, we'd be there, in Draco and Luna's place. _

_I never believed in Love at first sight, and I never will be. But right now, I have a bit more faith in Fate and providence. If Zabini hadn't looked like my the very being of my nightmares, this wouldn't have happened. So now I just smile, knowing that finally after all these years and all these men, I have found the one who would match me, heart, body, mind and soul. So men aren't such complete bastards after all. I'm quite glad._

Finally finished it. Note, people, this is a _One Shot._ There will be no more of Ginny and Blaise. However, many more pairings are going to come out. Like, possibly, Markus and Anthea? Draco/Luna? Who knows.

Reviews make the author happy, people…


End file.
